fanfictheluckyonesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Promiscuous/My Humps
}} Promiscuous/My Humps en español Promiscuo/Mi Trasero, es un mash-up interpretado en el capitulo . Las canciones pertenecen a Nelly Furtado ft Timbaland y The Black Eyed Peas respectivamente. Es interpretada por New Divide. Contexto de la Canción: Después de que los New Divide se enteran deben cantar en una asamblea frente a toda la escuela saben no deben cometer más errores. Así que, dispuestos a atraer gente y realizar una presentación exitosa, deciden interpretar algo sexy y llamativo, desobedeciendo las órdenes del Sr. Monroe. Letra de la Canción: Julie: Am I throwing you off? Jason: Nope! Julie: Didn't think so Wade: What you gon' do with all that junk? All that junk inside your trunk? Violet: I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk, Get you love drunk off my hump. Chicas de New Divide: My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps (Violet: Check it out) Jason con Chicos de New Divide: Promiscuous girl Wherever you are I'm all alone And it's you that I want Julie con Chicas de New Divide: Promiscuous boy You already know That I'm all yours What you waiting for? Jason con Chicos de New Divide: Promiscuous girl You're teasing me You know what I want And I got what you need Julie con Chicas de New Divide: Promiscuous boy Let's get to the point 'Cause we're on a roll You ready? Violet: I drive these brothers crazy, I do it on the daily, They treat me really nicely, They buy me all these ices. Chicos de New Divide: Promiscuous girl! Violet: Dolce & Gabbana, Fendi and that Donna Karan, they be sharin' All their money got me wearin' fly Chicos de New Divide: Promiscuous girl! Violet: Brother I ain't askin, They say they love my ass ‘n, Seven Jeans, True Religion's, I say no, but they keep givin' Chicos de New Divide: Promiscuous girl! Violet: So I keep on takin' And no I ain't taken We can keep on datin' I keep on demonstrating. Chicos de New Divide: Promiscuous girl! Chicas de New Divide: My love (love), my love, my love, my love (love) You love my lady lumps (love), My hump, my hump, my hump (love), My humps they got you Jason: I want you on my team Julie: So does everybody else. Jason: Baby we can keep it on the low Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know If you with it girl I know a place we can go Julie: What kind of girl do you take me for? Jason: Don't be mad, don't get mean I can see you with my t-shirt on Violet: You can look but you can't touch it, If you touch it I'ma start some drama, You don't want no drama, No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama Wade: She's got me spendin' Chicas de New Divide: Spendin' all your money on me and spendin' time on me Wade: She's got me spendin' Chicas de New Divide: (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me. Vídeos: thumb|left|325 px thumb|right|325 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Everything You've Done Wrong Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Julie Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Jason Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Violet Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Wade Categoría:Mash-up